


Safe Home

by kiefercarlos



Series: New Direction One Shots (Klaine heavy) [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:When Santana arrives at his door. Kurt promises to protect her.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel & Santana Lopez
Series: New Direction One Shots (Klaine heavy) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Safe Home

The buzzing of his phone woke him, he grasped at the side table for the phone to silence the irritating noise. He blinked sleepily at the too bright screen and it took him a few seconds to focus on the message that had popped up. Before he had time to reply, another message popped up and then another and this time Kurt was awake.

_Kurt I need your help_

_Kurt I'm coming over_

_Kurt I'm outside_

There was something definitely wrong with Santana. Kurt slipped out of bed and padded upstairs. He unlocked the front door and eased it open. Standing on the other side was Santana, she was standing there in shorts a vest and some trainers a backpack slung over her shoulder. "Santana what the hell." Kurt says and ushers her inside, she must have walked all the way from Lima Heights, she must have been freezing, it was nearly October.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where was safe?" Santana said in a jittery voice and Kurt wrapped his arms around her quickly and rubbed her arms to try and warm her up. "Come on Santana let's get you downstairs and warmed up." Kurt says and takes Santana by the arm and moves her down to his room.

"What's happened?" Kurt asks nervously and Santana just wraps her arms around him and buries her head in his shoulder. Kurt is frozen for a minute. Santana's never lost control like this before. "Santana." He urges gently and eases her out of his shoulder and cradles her face in his hands. Her own hands come up to swipe at the tears. "My dad came home." Santana says and Kurt doesn't have to be a genius to figure out how the rest of the story goes. Kurt knew very little about Santana's family aside from the fact she lived with her mother and Abuela, whilst her father worked away.

"Did he throw you out or did you leave?" Kurt asked gently and Santana closed her breath and took a shuddering breath. "I didn't give him the chance to kick me out. As soon as he started to shout at me about my devils way of life, I got out of there quick." Santana explains and Kurt wraps his arms around her and brings her back in for a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay, but I got to ask. Why me?" Kurt says as he gets up and grabs some clothes for Santana. "Because you're the only boy I trust. I know I'm safe with you." Santana says and Kurt has no idea why she's safe with him, but she won't argue with her. "Here. Put these on, we'll handle everything in the morning." Kurt says passing the clothes over and watches Santana nod and head into the bathroom to wash up and change.

Kurt dives at his bed and grabs his phone, sending out a couple of quick messages, only to the essential people who need to know. By the time Santana comes out of the bathroom, Kurt has grabbed some extra pillows and blankets for the bed. "I hope you don't mind, I borrowed some of your product." She says and Kurt smiles at her, "no worries." He says and Santana follows him to the bed. "I can sleep on the sofa if you want?" Santana offers and Kurt looks at her deadpan. "Neither of us are at any danger sharing a bed." Kurt says and actually earns a smile out of Santana. "Good point." She replies as she crawls into the free side of the bed.

"Thanks for taking me in Kurt." Santana says through a yawn and Kurt pats her arm gently as he snuggles back into his pillow. "No worries San, it's what friends are for." He mumbles as he flicks the light off and the room delves into darkness and the two teens drift into an uneasy sleep.

Both of them worrying about the same thing. Kurt though, he's already got a plan forming. He's not going to let Santana be afraid, even if it means she leaves home. He's going to protect her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated


End file.
